


Love Me

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Just missing, Lancelot - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Shiro is not dead, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: Lance is being torn in two by the team he's dedicated his heart to and the enemy that's sworn to love him. Who will he choose?





	

Lance knew what he was doing was a bad idea, especially if he were to get caught. What would everyone think? Ever since Shiro disappeared, everything was tense. Keith was trying his hardest to fit in this role, but it just didn't fit completely right. Arguments burst out of nowhere, more than less being against Lance. The way everyone doubted each idea or suggestion hurt. It hurt more than anything. He was a member of Voltron, right? He was the leg. The support. Why didn't anyone treat him as such?

Lance kept his bayard up, eyeing his surroundings. It could be a trap. Maybe he should head back to the castle. 

"I'm happy you decided to show up." Lance whipped around, bayard on the defensive. Prince Lotor stood calmly, his finger pushing the bayard away from him. "Not exactly the warm welcome I was hoping for."

"You're technically my enemy." Lance said, although he felt his guard falling. There was just something about this mysterious man. 

"I don't have to be." Lotor tilted his head, yellow eyes glued to Lance. He took a step forward, noticing how Lance didn't back up. 

"What did you want?" Lance asked impatiently, not wanting anyone to notice how he had gone in the middle of the night. Lotor took another step closer, taller than Lance was. His hand cupped Lances cheek, which he let happen. 

"Join me, Lance. I want you with me. I could give you anything you want. Riches. Knowledge... Love." Lotor's voice was soft now, not his typical confident tone. 

"You know I can't. Voltron. The other paladins." Lance said, looking away from Lotor's alluring eyes. 

"Lance, they don't even appreciate you. When have they ever shown you the respect and appreciation you deserve? I'll give it to you. So much potential." Lotor said, trying to get Lance to look at him again. Their bodies were so close. 

“Do you love me or do you just need me for leverage?” Lance asked, not wanting to look up. Lotor’s fingers brushed over his cheeks.

“You’re truly beautiful.  .  . Blue Paladins. You are not just leverage. Seeing you underappreciated hurts. You could be a commander, leading your own army. With a shot like yours, every soldier would respect you. Why stick around with Voltron? The Black Paladin is gone. There is no Voltron anymore. No one wants you. But I do.” Lotor said, his lips brushing against Lance’s ear. That silver hair and the red marks by his eyes. Lotor was an epitome of beauty and charisma. And he wanted.  .  . needed Lance. 

“Let’s say.  .  . by chance.  .  . that I were to go with you.” Lance said. 

“If you decide to join me.  .  . and rule the galaxy with me, then my ship will be waiting. I’m never too far behind. You and your lion can board my ship and be treated as the royal guest you are. No harm will ever come to you again. I could even help you find your family again.” Lotor offered. Lance looked up at Lotor’s bright, yellow eyes. His were a calm blue. Lotor pressed his lips gently to Lance’s forehead before pulling away. 

“I’ll be waiting.” He said,falling back into the shadows, his cape sweeping behind him. Lance gulped, bringing his bayard back up and returning to the castle. 

 

Lance wandered around the ship, hands in his pockets. He was sent out of the navigation room after Allura had snapped at him. What was he even doing here? No one wanted him around anyway. A seventh wheel. Lance tried to make light jokes with everyone, but they went unheard. Even Hunk tried telling him that his humor was unneeded at the moment. That hurt the most probably. Lance tried to get Keith’s attention, but the Red Paladin was too busy with trying to lead. Too blind to see that his team was falling apart. 

Lance made his decision. He took a breath, sitting in the middle of his room as he packed the few things he had. He looked over some of the trinkets and random things he had accumulated over the mass of space adventures the Paladins had been on. He even kept a branch from the tree he got tied to when Keith saved him. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he wiped them away. He wasn’t needed. It’d be better for everyone if he just disappeared. One less person to worry about. 

Lance slung the bag over his shoulder, armor left off as he made his way down to the hanger, where all the other lions were. He was about to climb in when he heard a noise. Dropping the bag behind Blue’s leg, he straightened up, trying to locate the noise. 

“Who’s there?” Lance asked, heart quickening. 

“Lance? Why are you still up? And what are you doing down here?” It was Keith. The fact that he was asking about Lance made him calm down. No one usually asked about him anymore. Keith came out of the shadows, wearing his pajamas. 

“I.  .  . I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to take a walk. Why are  _ you _ still up and what are  _ you  _ doing down here?” Lance narrowed his eyes, arms crossed. Keith looked like he was trying to find the answer, mouth hung open. 

“I, uh.  .  . I couldn’t sleep either. All this stress.  .  . everything.  .  . it’s getting to me. I don’t know how Shiro could handle it.” Keith put his hands on his head, tense. Lance felt his shoulders fall. 

“Yeah, well, all of us are feeling the same way.” Lance shook his head, refusing to feel bad now. He couldn’t or else he’d lose his nerve. 

“I know. I’m an awful leader. I.  .  . I’m happy you’re here, though. I don’t know what I would do without your dumb jokes or the way you keep us all sane. You’re the only reason I still manage.” Keith admitted, eyes falling. 

“I was planning on leaving.” Lance blurted out in the momentary silence. Keith looked up, eyes wide. 

“What?” His voice was just a whisper. 

“I figured you’d do better without me. I’m just in the way all the time. I don’t have any skills like you guys do. Voltron is already over, since Shiro’s gone.” Lance laughed, sadly. He felt his eyes burning from the tears that were behind them. He never admitted it out loud, but there it was. 

“Lance.  .  .” Keith breathed. “I won’t stop you from doing what you need to.” That was not what Lance wanted to here. He wanted them to beg for him to stay. Anything to make him feel needed.  .  . wanted. “But I don’t want you to. I never realized how much I relied on you until now. You’re our sharpshooter. Our glue. I can’t.  .  . I can’t do this without you.” Keith looked down. Lance hadn’t realized that he was right in front of Keith, close to him. 

“Without.  .  . me?” Lance repeated as a question. Keith looked up, his hands holding Lance’s face. This intimate touch. 

“I need you, Lance. Don’t leave me.” Keith said, the gloss of tears on his face. “I.  .  . I love you.” He breathed. Lance froze in his place, eyes wide and heart thumping. For a moment, that was the only noise. Keith looked in his eyes, worried. 

“I.  .  . I don’t mean to.  .  . If you don’t.  .  .” He stumbled over his words, wondering if he had done something wrong. Lance leapt forward, his arms wrapping around Keith’s body. He was loved.  _ He was loved. _

“You love me? Do you mean it?” Lance asked, tears falling from his eyes now. Keith held his face, wiping the tears away with his thumb. 

“Of course I mean it.” Keith nodded. He leaned forward to kiss Lance. A small, fast kiss. Lance kissed back, though, hugging Keith’s body tighter. “Please don’t leave me.” Keith breathed once the kiss ended. Lance rested his forehead on Keith’s, taking in his smell. The darkness of his hair. The pale of his skin. The brightness in his eyes. 

“I won’t leave you, Keith. I promise.” Lance whispered, kissing his forehead. They held each other the rest of the night, comforted by each presence and happy that neither was alone. 


End file.
